Tangled
by HopelessOwls
Summary: Jean is having a bad day, and it's totally Eren's fault. Like always. JeanEren oneshot


**A/N: Well, I tried writing some JeanEren. This is based off this amazing drawing (yuki119. tumblr image /72163545793) by yuki119 on tumblr, aka the reason I ship JeanEren in the first place. /sorry that link it really weird/**

** Hope you like it and please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin  
**

* * *

It was all Jaeger's fault Jean was stuck in the stables at 2 in the damn morning, the smell of horse shit clinging to his clothes and stinging his eyes. It was _always _Jaeger's fault that Jean got punished, but this time more so than any other.

It had all started in the morning when Jean had been rudely awaken by Corporal Levi, who always found it necessary to wake him and the rest of the guys by banging their door open as hard and as loudly as he could, yelling about getting their asses out of bed and into the showers.

Jean had been so startled he had sat up too fast and cracked his head on Armin's bunk before falling out of the bed at the Corporal's feet. Which was also Eren's fault because the asshole had crawled into Jean's bed sometime in the night and shoved Jean out of it when Levi barged in.

Levi had just stared down at him, raising one eyebrow and telling him to close his mouth. Jean supposed he should be grateful he hadn't commented further on the fact Eren had been sleeping with him, but it was still embarrassing enough for him to have red cheeks for the rest of the morning and unable to look Levi in the eyes at breakfast.

Jean had assumed the worst was over, because how more awkward could his day get after the Corporal finding out he and Eren were together? It had been weird enough when the rest of the squad found out – even though he and Eren had never officially told anyone; the rest of their friends just noticed and accepted it.

But Jean had been wrong. Dead wrong. Levi had set them to 3D maneuver gear training, which he didn't often do, though it was Jean's more preferred way of training - mostly because it didn't involve Jean getting his ass handed to him by Mikasa.

Jean had actually been enjoying himself during training. He always had liked using maneuver gear, liked the feeling of being almost weightless as he flew through the air. Of course, maneuver training didn't come without frustrations – frustrations in the forms of Corporal Levi who loved to shout abuse at them, Mikasa who out did everybody without really trying, and Eren who looked too damn good in his gear and his hair flying around his face for Jean to concentrate properly.

But the day turned from bad to shitty when Jean had somehow gotten his lines tangled with Eren's, resulting in the two of them dangling from a tree branch, Jean upside down and Eren – the lucky bastard – right-side up, his face close to Jean's.

And of course, Eren blamed Jean. "This is your fault, asshole, you were too close to me!" "Well maybe if you had moved out the damn way, we wouldn't be in this mess." "Don't blame me for your shitty flying!" "I'll blame you for things that are your fault, fuckface."

Luckily, Captain Levi hadn't been anywhere near them. Jean could only imagine the horribly insulting things that would come out of his mouth if had been there to see them make such an amateur mistake.

"Jaeger, just shut up and try to untangle us." "Why do I have to do it?" "Because you're not the one who's upside down, duh."

But of course, Eren being the little shit he was, had decided to just stare at Jean with a stupid little grin on his face.

"The fuck are you staring at me like that for?" Jean had demanded, clutching his gear lines in order to keep himself somewhat parallel to the other boy. Eren had just grinned, griping the sides of Jean's face, closing his eyes and pressing a hard kiss to Jean's mouth.

Jean would've rolled his eyes at Eren's timing, but instead he just pressed his mouth closer, slipping the tip of his tongue between Eren's lips, making Eren groan into his mouth. The kiss deepened, Eren's hand wrapping around the nape of Jean's neck and soon, Jean started feeling lightheaded, not only from the kiss, but from the face that blood had started rushing to his head from being upside down for too long.

It was then Corporal Levi decided to drop by. "Oi, you shitty brats, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be training, not turning this into one of your crappy ideas of a date. Get the hell off each other already!"

Eren had jerked back first, flushing furiously as he stuttered, trying to explain to Levi just what happened and how their lines got tangled.

Levi had rolled his eyes so hard Jean could practically hear it. "So, you two dumbasses get tangled up and you decide to start making out? And here I thought you couldn't get any stupider, Jaeger."

Levi had slashed through the jumbled lines, letting Jean and Eren unceremoniously fall to the ground. Jean had been so out of it he probably would've cracked his head open on the ground if Eren hadn't caught him in time.

When they were finally back on the ground, Corporal Levi had told them they were cleaning the stables that night "for being complete and total idiots who were too busy staring at each other's asses to train properly" as he had said.

And now Jean was stuck with his stupid boyfriend, shoveling horse crap when he should have been sleeping.

"Why is it every time we get in trouble, we end up in the stables?" Eren griped, poking his shovel in the ground like a petulant child.

"What do you mean when _we_ get in trouble? More like when _you_ get _us_ in trouble," Jean growled, glaring at the shorter man.

"Are you saying this is my fault, Kirschstein?" Eren turned, dropping his shovel and crossing his arms over his chest, glaring right back at Jean.

"I'm not the one who decided to make out in the middle of training!"

"Yeah, well you weren't complaining then!"

"You know what, you can sleep in your own bed tonight, Jaeger!"

Eren fell silent and scowled at Jean, who huffed and picked his shovel back up, turning his back to Eren. After a couple seconds, he heard Eren do the same, muttering under his breath.

"You're not really kicking me out of your bed tonight, are you?" Eren mumbled a couple minutes later. Jean smirked. Eren was always the first one to back down when they fought.

Jean rolled his eyes, turning back to him. "Would it matter if I did? You always end up there anyway." He leaned on his shovel, observing Eren's almost uncertain expression.

Eren smiled guiltily, doing his lip biting thing, and Jean relented with a sigh. "I'm not kicking you out of my bed Jaeger. But this is still all your fault."

Eren grinned brightly, forcing a small smile out of Jean as well. He wrapped his arms around Jean's shoulders, pressing his nose into his neck. Jean pulled him closer, but soon pushed him away.

"You smell like shit, Jaeger. You're not allowed into my bed until you shower."


End file.
